Bubble Baths
by daysupondays
Summary: After Blaine's first slushy, Kurt is left to pick up the pieces. And we all know the best way to do that... Oneshot. Fluff in abundance.


**Bubble Baths**

"It was bound to happen sometime, sweetie," tutted Kurt sympathetically as he led a blinded and sticky Blaine by the hand from his car to the front porch of the Hummel household.

"I just didn't see it coming," spat Blaine bitterly from blue stained lips. "I thought they'd all gone home." Eyes squeezed shut, he tripped along the gravel pathway, guided by the smooth hand clasped in his own. They suddenly stopped and Kurt dropped his hand - Blaine stumbled, only to feel his Kurt's hands slam into his shoulders and a soft kiss pressed to his clammy forehead. He felt soft hands cradle his face and two thumbs wiping the syrup from his eyes.

"You can probably open your eyes, you know," came Kurt's amused voice. Blaine could just picture the smirk he was currently wearing, and shook his head vigorously.

"No way," he said stubbornly. "I'm staying on the safe side." Kurt chuckled into his ear.

"Come on, you," he sighed lightly, taking his boyfriend's hand once more. "Let's get you in a hot shower. Careful, though, Dad will murder me if we get slushy on any of the upholstery. It's already all over the passenger seat."

"No, it isn't," Blaine protested. "You wouldn't let me sit down until you covered the seat with that plastic sheet. What even was that? And why do you have it?"

"It's the remains of Finn's Lady Gaga outfit. It was only a shower curtain to start with. And it never hurts to be prepared. See, it came in handy! Neither you nor Finn are ever allowed to take the piss again."

"Whatever. Get me to a bathroom, I feel disgusting."

Kurt steadily lead Blaine through the hall, up the stairs and along the hall towards Burt and Carole's bathroom, which was much nicer than his own, wincing when a drop of vibrant blue smattered the cream carpet or a blue smudge smeared across the doorframe. Blaine kept his eyes firmly shut, face screwed up in desperation to keep the syrup and ice from his eyes, free hand clenched into a fist and held rigidly at his side. Kurt couldn't help but chuckle. Though he remembered all too well the pain of the first slushy, Blaine really did look adorable. Locking the door behind them, he made his way towards the large bath in the corner of the room and switched the taps on.

"Blaine, I've decided that you're going to have a bath. Not a shower." he said firmly, decisively. Blaine's head flicked in his direction.

"What? Why? I don't want a bath. I haven't had a bath since I was about nine."

"Exactly, which is why you need to rediscover the joy. I'll make it lovely for you, okay? You're going to love it. Now strip."

"You just want an excuse to perve on me when I'm vulnerable." Blaine sniffled.

"Don't flatter yourself, Blainers. At this moment in time, you've got blue balls. Which is never pleasant for anybody involved."

Blaine huffed and began to undo his belt buckle. Kurt smirked and busied himself finding a towel for Blaine in the cupboard. After locating a particularly fluffy one that he knew Blaine would appreciate, he turned around to be met with the sight of Blaine struggling with the knot on his bowtie, slippery fingers sliding across the fabric. He was getting increasingly frustrated, grunting in annoyance, elbows in the air as he fumbled manically. Kurt giggled before striding across the bathroom and taking Blaine's hands in his own, prising them away from the knot. Blaine sighed and let his arms drop to his side, allowing Kurt to untie it. When he had done this, he began to unbutton Blaine's shirt as Blaine stood still, humming an unrecognisable tune. Looking around him, he found that Blaine, in his blindness, had scattered various items of his clothing around the room with no regard to where they landed or what state they were in. Sighing, he lay the jeans, shirt and bowtie on a chair with his shoes underneath.

"Blaine, where the hell have you put your socks? I can't see them anywhere."

"I wasn't wearing any." Blaine retorted, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"Right." Of course, thought Kurt, rolling his eyes. Silly me. He tugged on the waistband of Blaine's boxer-briefs and pulled them down until they were around his ankles. Though they had now been having sex for several months, he averted his eyes purely out of respect for Blaine's pride.

"Lift your leg up." he instructed. Blaine willingly obeyed, and Kurt pulled them around over his foot. "And the other one." Blaine did so, and Kurt placed them with the rest of the clothes. Once more, he took his boyfriend's hands and led him to the large tub. He tested the water and turned the taps off.

"In you hop, big boy," he cooed at Blaine, who pouted adorably before stepping into the steaming water. Kurt rolled up the sleeves of his shirt and guided Blaine's head back with both hands so he was lying back in the water.

"Blaine, I'm going to put your head under the water, okay?"

"Please don't try to drown me in your bathtub." said Blaine flatly.

"Not unless you don't do as I say. Come on, baby. Hold your breath." Blaine sighed again, and Kurt pushed gently so his head was under the water. Using his thumbs, he caressed his boyfriend's face under the water, erasing every trace of blue, until he gradually became his usual, beautiful olive tone. Blaine resurfaced and slowly unlocked his eyelids. The first thing the golden orbs met was the cerulean discs of Kurt's sparkling eyes. Blaine hereby assumed the expression of a blind man seeing the sun for the first time. Kurt smiled down at him as his mouth opened slightly, breathing warm trails of vapour into the already hot air of the bathroom.

"Hi." said Kurt, stroking the wet curls of Blaine's hair that were floating in the water.

"Hey." breathed Blaine.

"You look like a mermaid." Kurt remarked, twisting a dark lock that was swirling around in the water around his finger.

"Does that mean I can sing a haunting melody and seduce you into my cave?" Blaine leered at him.

"No, it means you need a haircut." Kurt patted his cheek fondly when Blaine stuck his tongue out childishly. "Sit up, Ariel, I need to wash your hair." Blaine leant forward in the bath and Kurt squirted some of his own passion fruit shampoo into the palm of his hand. He rubbed it between his fingers briefly before shuffling around the bath so he was behind Blaine. "Head back." He rolled his hands into Blaine's dark hair, enjoying the feeling of the soft and supple curls intertwined between his fingers. He massaged Blaine's head, ensuring that the softly curling tresses were thoroughly inundated with sweet smelling lather, removing all remnants of slushy that lingered. There was something so intimate about this action; something so trusting in Blaine's vulnerability. It was lovely. There was really no other word for it.

Blaine let out a deep sigh of contentment.

"You really don't have to do this, Kurt."

"But I want to do it."

"You're amazing."

"I know."

"This feels fucking incredible."

"Head down. Rinse it all out."

Blaine, as always, did as he was told, and lay back to rub out the shampoo. When his hair was clean and free of bubbles, Kurt leant forwards and pressed a soft kiss to his forehead.

"I'm just going to put your clothes in the washing machine, okay? You just lie here. I'll be back in five minutes."

Blaine stuck out his lower lip.

"If you're going to leave me, at least give me a proper kiss before you go."

Kurt chuckled lightly and, leaning forwards, pressed his lips slowly to Blaine's from behind. All taste of raspberry was gone; he tasted of nothing but pure, unadulterated Blaine.

"This is so cool," Blaine breathed when they broke apart. "We're like Spiderman and Mary Jane." Kurt surveyed him sarcastically, one elegant eyebrow raised.

"Does that make me Mary Jane? Because I don't really fancy getting kidnapped by Doctor Octopus and dangled off a building."

"Sure does. Lucky for you, I've got a thing for redheads."

"I know you do, Blaine. I've seen the Hayley Williams posters."

"She's my straight crush, okay?"

"Whatever you say, honey. I'll be right back."

Kurt stood up and grabbed Blaine's clothes from the chair. He wrinkled his nose at the smell and held them at arms length to carry them downstairs. He shoved them in the washing machine, and wiped his shoes clean before taking a sponge and scrubbing at each spot where corn syrup had fallen on their hazardous journey upstairs. Satisfied with the results, he re-entered the bathroom to find Blaine lying on his stomach in the bath, half submerged beneath the water. Somehow he had got hold of Finn's battleship bath toy from when he was younger, and was making it duck and dive around the water, floating on the surface before hurtling headfirst towards the bottom of the bath then back to the surface, all the while narrating the scene with sounds of gunshots and screaming passengers.

"You know, they're all probably dead by now anyway, the Captain may as well surrender and abandon ship."

"Well, maybe everybody on the ship is superhuman. Like me. Spiderman." Blaine popped his head up enthusiastically. He seemed to have gained a lot of energy.

"Whatever you say, sweetie. Do you think you're done in there yet?"

"No way. You're getting in with me now."

Once again, Kurt felt the familiar tug of his left eyebrow as it flew north. Smirking, he moved closer to the tub.

"Oh, that's what you want, is it?"

"Uh huh." came Blaine's muffled voice, once again half submerged beneath the water.

"I'm only getting in if you lose the boat, honey." Blaine huffed loudly and threw the boat across the room. Kurt shrieked and dodged it, and it clattered onto a wicker laundry basket.

"Blaine, what the hell?" Kurt furrowed his brow. Blaine responded with a cocked head, an inviting grin and outstretched arms. Kurt groaned and began to remove his many layers, watched by Blaine who now had his hands folded across each other and arms resting on the side of the bath, chin perched on top of his clasped knuckles. Kurt winked at him. When he was done, he moved towards the bath and hopped in next to Blaine, scooting closer towards him.

"This water's got a bit lukewarm to be honest. I'll add some more hot in."

"Can we have some bubbles?" Blaine grinned toothily, eyes sparkling at the prospect. Kurt found himself wondering for the fifteen hundredth time that week how he ended up with a five year old for a boyfriend. Chuckling, he pressed a smooth kiss to Blaine's knuckles.

"Sure thing, sweetie."

Blaine's smile broke even wider. Kurt leant over the side to grab the bottle of foaming bubble bath, and began to pour a steady stream of the thick, gloopy liquid into the flow of hot water from the tap. Gradually, the bath filled with mountains of soapy bubbles. Eventually, Kurt turned the tap off and melted into the hot water, closing his eyes to bask in the heat for a few moments.

Eventually, he popped one eye open, only to be met with the sight of Blaine sitting bolt upright in the bath with a mass of white foam spread across his cheeks and chin.

"Kurt," he whispered conspirationally. "I'm Dumbledore." Kurt couldn't help but laugh. Blaine looked so ridiculously adorable, eyes glittering with excitement and bubbles everywhere.

"Yeah?" he said, scooping up a handful of bubbles and plastering them across his own chin. "Well, I'm Santa."

Blaine gasped loudly, playing along, and crawled along the tub towards his boyfriend before flinging himself into Kurt's lap.

"Does this mean I have to tell you what I want for Christmas now? 'Cause I'm not really sure yet. I need some time to think."

"Does Dumbledore still get presents from Santa?"

"Of course, silly. Everybody gets presents from Santa."

"Right. Sorry. Of course."

"I can only really think of one thing that I want right now, Santa."

"Well, go ahead and tell me, son. That's the only way I'll be able to get it for you." Kurt said, comically lowering his voice.

"I want my beautiful boyfriend to stay with me forever and ever." Blaine whispered into his ear, hot breath tickling his skin. Kurt felt a flutter in his chest.

"I think that could be arranged."

And with that he closed the distance between them, hand cupping the nape of Blaine's neck and lips meeting lips for the first time in the rest of their forever.


End file.
